1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data processing apparatus and method for converting outline font data which expresses an outline of a character by straight line and curve data into outline font data that is closer to an actual character outline.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, as for the outline font, in the case where the outline of a character is a straight line, both end points of the straight line are stored and, in the case where the outline is a curve, coordinates and attributes of a control point comprising end points and an intermediate point to specify the curve are stored, and the outline font is developed in a bit map on the basis of the control point.
However, in case of expressing the outline of a character which includes a long curve, the coordinates of the intermediate point and actual coordinates on the character are away from each other as shown in, for example, FIG. 10. Therefore, when developing the area which is occupied by the character into the bit map, the size of the area that is actually needed cannot be calculated accurately. Therefore, memories of a number larger than the necessary number must be provided.
As shown in FIG. 11, on the other hand, in case of using, for instance, a Bezier curve as a curve, since a control point and the curve excluding the end points of the Bezier curve are away from each other, an accurate character frame from the Bezier curve will be obtained.